Máscara
by Nerea Kurt
Summary: Lo único que una máscara no puede ocultar es el brillo sentimental con el que los ojos delatan cada pensamiento. Kevin sabe que Edd es la única persona capaz de arrancar la mascara de su rostro, pero tiene miedo de ahuyentarlo al descubrirse por completo ante él. "Solo tú puedes ver tras mi farsa" /KevEdd/
1. I

_**Máscara**_

El silencio es petulante, tanto, que se vuelve intimidante; el mohín de Kevin, sin embargo, no canta más que fastidio. Su cuerpo se desparrama despreocupado sobre el asiento, descansa su codo por encima del respaldo y tamborilea el compás de una canción con la suela de sus zapatos. La luz temprana se encarama al cristal, limitándose a la orla del par de ventanas empotradas al muro; sobre el escritorio se extiende un tapete de documentos y archivos, lápices y bolígrafos, Kevin es víctima de una impetuosa curiosidad. Se inclina hacia adelante, el estampado de letras diminutas y párrafos densos evapora el interés; reclina su espalda a la silla y espera. Sus ojos viran hacia la puerta al escucharla abrirse.

_-Adelante joven –_ El directivo cruza el umbral de la puerta, Kevin advierte una figura más a sus espaladas y lo ignora al no considerar la situación interesante. Es Edd _–Puede utilizar esta fotocopiadora, Eddward, y me gustaría que también entregara un duplicado a cada profesor – _Kevin carraspea, exigiendo atención; el rector asiente con la cabeza y palmea el hombro de Edd antes de dirigirse apresurado hacia el escritorio y tomar asiento sobre la poltrona de colchoneta marrón. El zumbido de la maquina llena el despacho y Eddward se siente avergonzado.

-_La profesora Hoffman me pidió que viniera, dijo que usted quería hablar conmigo acerca...-_

_-¿De sus calificaciones? – _El silencio responde la duda, Kevin no tiene nada que objetar y espera a que el otro hombre continúe con el sermón –_Si, es correcto pero iré al grano… será expulsado del equipo de futbol. – _Los ojos de Kevin irradian una sorpresa intachable al momento de erguir su espalda; tensando sus músculos, oprimiendo su mandíbula y ahogando un grito de furia, exige con sus muecas una explicación. El rector suspira, esperando alguna queja _–Voy a admitir que estoy igual de sorprendido que _ _usted – _Sus manos tantean los documentos esparcidos por el pupitre y sujeta una cuartilla que después extiende a Kevin _–Estos son los datos almacenados en las computadoras de los últimos dos meses… su promedio descendió hasta el punto de la reprobación- _

_-¿Qué? Esto está mal…- _La grafica no puede ser más clara, de mantenerse estable sobre un punto comienza a descender precipitadamente, no se detectan señales de decaimiento; como un chusco rayón esparcido por la parte inferior de la hoja _–Estos no son mis números. Se claramente las obligaciones que tengo al ser parte del equipo de futbol, yo sé bien que no tengo derecho a bajar de promedio- _su voz se inyecta de cólera, se pone de pie y golpea el escritorio, plegando el papel en su mano _–¡Esto debe ser un maldito error! – _el grito revela la furia que no es capaz de contener; Edd se aterroriza, las planas se resbalan de sus manos y tras el serpentino sonido del viento, le sigue el silencio. Y a pesar del ceño fruncido sobre los ojos de Kevin, Eddward es capaz de distar un halo de confusión en su voz.

_-Por favor contrólese, Kevin… nunca se nos han presentado problemas de este tipo, y es imposible que ocurra ahora… - _La mirada del directivo se muestra pensativa, fija solamente sobre el pequeño candil colgante adherido al techo. Edd ordena el rimero de planas, sin evitar hundirse en sus propios pensamientos, Kevin no es muy distinto a él; la intriga es inevitable _–A menos que alguien haya accedido a la información de alguna computadora dentro del plantel…- _El zumbido de la fotocopiadora se detiene y el cuerpo de Eddward gira, decidido a dar apoyo. Las palabras palpitan adentro de su garganta, pero no las contiene.

_-Mis- mis disculpas, es un tema el cual no-no debería interesarme, pero creo que, dada… dada la situación, cualquier ayuda es necesaria… ¿Usted insinúa que alguien… que alguien sustituyó la información?... – _Su voz es ligera, tímida; las rodillas le tiemblan ante el temor del reproche, sus ojos lanzan miradas furtivas hacia el despacho, y los dedos se entrelazan tras su espalda. El rector lo observa, interesado en sus palabras, Kevin también le vislumbra y, nervioso, Eddward continúa con su conjetura _–Bien… según-según estoy enterado, todas las computadoras se mantienen conectadas por el mismo programa más no la misma memoria, ya que cada una tiene una utilidad distinta, sin embargo, hay cierta información que nace en el monitor central y en teoría está ligada a este programa, si esta cambia en dicho monitor la información será sustituida para con el resto de los archivos guardados controlados por este mismo programa. Como una secuencia, si uno cambia, el resto también… también debería – _Sus ojos celestes irradian un brillo determinado, Kevin endurece su mirada, y Edd siente como se esfuma la seguridad.

_- ¿Un idiota esta infiltrándose en los datos de la escuela? ¿Cuántas veces ha ocurrido esto? – _Kevin no tiene la intención de esconder el hastió que le provoca todo aquello y se asegura de que su enojo perfore la mente del directivo, quiere que sienta culpa. El mayor, muy por el contrario, se torna pensativo, frotando su mano derecha por sobre la barbilla canosa, sin prestarle mayor atención a las palabra de Kevin. Edd da la espalda, regresando a su labor con las planillas, se convence a si mismo de ignorar el pesado ambiente hosco.

-_Si contamos esta, solo una… pero ese ya no es el punto; no tenemos pistas, no podemos siquiera asegurar que fue un acto de vandalismo contra su persona. Lo lamento mucho Kevin. No puedo hacer más que ofrecerle una oportunidad para que su promedio mejore, aquí no existe la víctima y si no hay víctima, no hay culpable… - _Kevin empuña sus manos, descargando la frustración. Edd no pierde el hilo de las conversación –_Cada maestro con el que imparte clases le otorgara un examen; me dice usted que estas no son su calificaciones, demuéstrelo. Si reprueba uno solo de esos exámenes, quedara fuera ¿Comprende?... Su puesto como capitán del equipo no le será negado, es un buen jugador y hemos tenido muchos beneficios con usted al mando. El lunes inicia, tome el fin de semana como una oportunidad de estudio… le deseo suerte – _Kevin, farfullando incoherencia, se encamina con grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, desaparece tras la misma después de azotarla.

_-Directivo Williams... como- como mencione en un principio, esto no debería ser mi asunto, sin embargo, creo necesario la investigación a fondo de este acontecimiento… mi compañero Kevin no podría ser el único afectado…-_

_-Eddward… vigile de cerca a Kevin, por favor, tiene fama de tomar justicia por mano propia, alguien como usted tiene la capacidad de mantenerlo bajo control- _la garganta de Edd se sofoca con su propia saliva, el paladar seco comienza a escocerle y el sudor emana de su frente. –_Sé que no es justo, ni para él ni para nadie… pero usted confié Eddward, me encargare de esto… por ahora, es necesaria la discreción… ¿Puedo contar con su ayuda? – _la respuesta de Edd parece vacilar. Sus ojos se centran en las hojas que sostiene cuidadoso entre sus manos.

-_S-Si… usted-usted puede contar… puede contar conmigo –_ Porque Edd quiere entender a Kevin. Porque Edd ahora sabe que Kevin está confundido, desorientado, cegado por la furia… porque Edd tiene el anhelo ver a través de la máscara.


	2. II

**Mascara**

**II**

- Cierra la puerta, advierte el pasillo abandonado y suspira confundido. Complicado. Todo se mezcla y Edd no siente más que desconcierto; y a pesar del arrepentimiento, inquietud e interrogante, su pecho refleja una cálida sensación deoptimismo porque sabe que hace lo correcto. Ahora advierte la fuerza con la que sostiene las planillas y afloja el agarre, se han arrugado. Sus pasos por el corredor crean un tenue eco, ahogado por el alboroto de los alumnos dentro de las aulas, acelera su caminata al percatarse de que no se encuentra en clases. Continua hasta detenerse frente a su casilla, inserta la clave y guarda el rimero de hojas. Hace una carrera hacia la clase de historia sostenido con fuerza la correa de su mochila.

_-Adelante Eddward, me sorprende su impuntualidad, pero espero que haya sido por un asunto importante – _Edd agradece con un tímido asentimiento, ubica su lugar y camina, sus ojos se limitan al único pupitre vacío; las miradas curiosas entorpecen sus pasos y reprimen su aliento. Demasiada atención. Escuchando cada palabra que expresa el maestro, Edd se dispone a tomar del interior de su mochila el cuaderno, dos bolígrafos y un lápiz, los coloca ordenados a un costado de la libreta y comienza a anotar todo lo que consiguió de la exposición. Las miradas inoportunas desaparecieron y se libera de la incomodidad, pero algo no está bien. Sobre su espalda se planta la carga de una mirada profunda que se niega a apartarse, escrutándolo por completo; gira su cabeza pero no distingue nada, todos los ojos están enclavados sobre el pizarrón. Edd deja caer sus hombros rendidos.

Aquella incomodidad no desaparece, hasta el final de la clase.

* * *

-_¿Y bien?... – _Nazz siente una evidente corriente de curiosidad, y Kevin está dispuesto a evitarla. Con un movimiento despistado, alejado de la vista del profesor, Kevin le da a entender que no mencionara nada. Nazz suelta un bufido descontento, cruza sus brazos y se abate al asiento, en una infantil rabieta que le dibuja a Kevin una sonrisa. Nazz olvida el tema y se centra en la clase, por el contrario, a Kevin le resulta imposible. Aprecia la hoja en blanco del cuaderno algo interminable y a las palabras del profesor como susurros incoherentes, le resulta imposible escribir y se resigna a soltar el lápiz, guardar el cuaderno y perder sus ojos en el panorama de la ventana. El azul se vuelve gris, lo vasto se esconde tras nubes empapadas.

Ahora, no hace más que avistar a cierto pupitre vacío. Edd aún no llega. Kevin recuerda sus palabras, inquietándose, porque si alguien fue capaz de acceder a las computadoras una vez, puede que no sea la última. Sus ojos no se apartan del asiento libre, aun no llega. En un movimiento rápido advierte la hora en su reloj de muñeca y resopla al saber que han transcurrido quince minutos desde la campana, vuelve a mirar y el pupitre continua vacío; la duda ahora lo toma desprevenido, ¿Edd siente pena por él? ¿Por ello decidió acoplase problemas que no le pertenecen? ¿Está dispuesto a ayudarle?

Y Kevin reacciona. Se está perturbando demasiado por algo tan insignificante como Edd.

-_Adelante Eddward, me sorprende su impuntualidad, pero espero que haya sido por un asunto importante – _Kevin atisba la figura firme del maestro, es indudable su asombro. Bajo el marco de puerta Edd permanece inmóvil, y asiente de manera robótica, sin encararse, sin excusas, sin burla. Kevin advierte el casi imperceptible temblor de sus rodillas al encaminarse hacia el asiento vacío, su espalda encorvada queriendo evitar las miradas pasmadas y sus ojos ásperos por vergüenza. El profesor continua con la clase, pero Kevin lo desconoce, su atención es arrebatada por Edd y sus entorpecidos movimientos. Entre tanto, Kevin se percata de lo delgado que es Edd.

Edd gira su cabeza, y por inercia, Kevin despista sus ojos hacia el pizarrón. Edd se acomoda y Kevin vuelve a mirarlo. Si, demasiado delgado.

Nazz sonríe al ver a su amigo tan perdido. Podrá ocultarlo con palabras, pero nunca con miradas; está más que claro. Pero le mortifica el hecho de que Kevin se engaña así mismo.

* * *

_-Oye, cabeza de calcetín, ¿Iras al Valley Tow este fin de semana?- _Edd suspira ante el mote, pero no reclama nada, es Eddy después de todo. Recoge las planillas intactas del interior de la casilla y las sustituye por su mochila, cierra el casillero y pasa de largo a Eddy, ignorándolo simplemente, anhelando que desista sus planes. A Edd no le agrada, pero más que un lugar, el Valley Tow se ha convertido en un original estilo para cada alumno de Peach Creek. Carreras callejeras donde las apuestas son el boleto a la fama y los billetes verdes la corona del mejor postor –_No te quedes callado y responde sí o no – _Edd ingresa a un aula, entrega la planilla y regresa con Eddy que lo espera en la entrada.

-_Eddy, ya conoces mi opinión acerca de esos lugares tan poco decorosos y aptos para convivencia sana, es peligroso y es ilegal… ¿Escuchas lo que digo? Ilegal Eddy, es un acto que declara rebeldía en contra la ley, es incorrecto apoyar tales actos de vandalismo – _Eddy hace un mohín fastidiado y ciñe ambas manos dentro de su pantalón. Con un sencillo _"no"_ bastaba, es innecesario recordarle a lo que se arriesga. Porque incluso Eddy esta consiente que es imprudente –_Pero sigo sin comprender tus razones para asistir… - _Eddy le dedica una maliciosa sonrisa. Un fajo de billetes se asoma por la el bolsillo de su chaqueta y de forma de improviso ondea el dinero como bandera de paz, restregándolo todo contra el rostro de Edd.

-_Apostar, por supuesto – _ desata una carcajada. El ceño de Eddward se frunce y da un manotazo al brazo de Eddy. Los billetes regresan al interior de la chaqueta –_No es momento para dejar pasar estas oportunidades, tu deberías hacer lo mismo – _empuñando su mano, da un golpe al hombro de Edd. Las planillas salen volando; Eddy sonríe -_Nos vemos Doble D… buscare al cabezota de Ed – _y con esa excusa, se pierde entre las personas que transitan por el pasillo.

-_Eres un bruto Eddy –_ Susurra, aun sabiéndose incapaz de enfadarse con él. Se inclina, intentado alcanzar las hojas que se deslizan entre las pisadas de la concurrencia, procurando no arrugarlas; escucha la risa de algunas personas, pero las ignora. En un instante, la mejilla le arde, y las risitas pasan a ser en carcajadas. Lo han golpeado. No intencional, pero lo han hecho. Se pone de pie y opta por regresar cuando el corredor se desaloje. Inspecciona las planillas que logra recuperar, sucias, arrugadas, rotas y con suerte hay dos en aceptables condiciones. No puede entregarlas así; y de nuevo se encuentra de camino a la dirección, esperando que el director no lo reprende por su descuido. Da la vuelta en una esquina y le sorprende ver a Kevin con su oído próximo a la ventanilla de la puerta del laboratorio, escuchando atentamente.

-_Kevin… es indecente escuchar conversaciones ajenas – _los ojos de Kevin lo miran con la clara señal de sorpresa –_Kevin… - _hasta ahora, Edd advierte el corredor abandonado, todos se han esfumando.

_-Shhh… acércate y cierra la boca idiota- _Edd cruza sus brazos, regalándole a Kevin una mirada de desaprobación desde el otro lado del pasillo. -_¿Qué estas esperando? – _

_-Considero inapropiada tu manera de dirigirte hacia mí – _Kevin refunfuña y con pasos agigantados, llegando a ser amenazantes, marcha hacia Edd, lo sostiene del brazo y, a la fuerza, lo arrastra hasta la puerta; Edd se concibe pequeño a un costado de Kevin, y Kevin… Kevin se siente inexplicablemente poderoso. Cubre la boca de Edd con una mano y lo sostiene de la cintura con la otra, para evitar su escape; necesita que él escuche todo aquello.

_-__Es algo delicado lo que está diciéndome… ¿Un alumno? ¿De verdad?__ – _es una voz decepcionada.

_-__No encuentro otra explicación__ – _

_-__Tampoco creo que sea necesario sacar conclusiones apresuradas…__ – _silencio.

_-La computadora ha sido formateada… y descubrí que el joven Barr no es el único afectado… __-_

* * *

**Gracias a por todos sus comentarios: **

_**La Pooh, Puuum, , Paulit Xdb, ValeryVampire y MeroNiakeehl**_

**Tal parece que esta historia va para arriba ¿Verdad? yo estoy muy ilusionada, espero que me sigan acompañando hasta el fin de la historia *beso, beso* :D**

**También gracias a los que le dieron a Favoritos y Seguir:**

**_Destiny Ghost, Fran-Shi, OFIXD, Puuum, Samikun15, ValeryVampire, Rikka Yamato y The Mad Doll_ **


	3. III

**Máscara**

**III**

Edd presiona el mando, la mirada profunda de Kevin se estaca sobre su espalda, alterándolo. Los duplicados se almacenan en la bandeja y Edd se da la tarea de contar uno a uno; el zumbido de la maquina no hace más que un ligero rasguño al denso silencio. Kevin, aburrido, se pasea por la oficina, hurgando entre los cajones y estantes, hojeando uno que otro libro atrayente amontonado en el librero y lanzando miradas furtivas a Edd. Ninguno de los dos sabe que decir; la infancia distante ahuyenta el valor para preguntar más, para conocerse más. Son ajenos el uno al otro y a Kevin… le molesta.

_-¿Piensas ayudarme? – _Edd se sobresalta, olvidando por completo su labor con los papeles; de cualquier forma ha terminado. Rehúye las hojas a sus manos y se gira hacia Kevin, confundido por su pregunta, nervioso por encararlo. Kevin se arrepiente al percibir su pregunta demasiado directa y desesperada; masajea su nuca, evitando el albor celeste en los ojos de Edd. En algún momento llega a optar por mentirle, fingir indiferencia y simplemente olvidar el tema –_No me mires así, Doble tonto, solo quiero saber si… tienes interés en encontrar al culpable – _Edd se detiene a pensar y, siendo un extraño hábito, muerde su labio; deambula su mirar por la oficina, tiendo las palabras del directo estallando en su cabeza.

"_Alguien como usted tiene la capacidad de mantenerlo bajo control"_

**-**_Mis disculpas Kevin, pero prefiero no entrometerme en asuntos institucionales que pueden afectarme de manera negativa… - _Kevin refunfuña. Edd ahora comprende su decepción –_Creo-creo que también… tú también deberías hacer lo mismo – _Asegura la correa de su mochila, Kevin cruza su brazos y le mira con ironía –_Si me disculpas… -_Eddse gira hacia el pórtico, se encamina a la puerta, gira la perilla; pero un golpe lo detiene de pronto, vuelve tirar con ambas manos, pero le resulta inútil. Una corriente de aire caliente se pasea traviesa por su cuello; los latidos se aceleran, pero su cuerpo oscila al ver la mano de Kevin adherida a la madera.

_-Tú… de verdad eres un estorbo… una molestia… - _El rostro de Edd hace denotar el disgusto que le provoca el comentario y ahora tiene el coraje suficiente para enfrentarlo; se vuelve hacia Kevin y aquella disímil altura es lo único que distancia los alientos –_Un ignorante, Doble tonto, porque te has enredado por tu cuenta en un problema que no te pertenece desde que decidiste abrir tu boca, no… desde que aceptaste ayudar a Williams a "controlarme"… fácilmente pudiste negarte, pero no lo hiciste, acepta las consecuencias – _El pasmo dilata los sentidos de Edd… Kevin lo sabe _–Si lo que tú querías era verme hundido en la desesperación, pena me da tener que decirte que te llevare conmigo y… -_

_-Tus-tus suposiciones están equivocadas, Kevin. Yo no… no tenía intenciones perniciosas al ofrecer mi ayuda, pero prefiero no relacionarme contigo directamente, abriría clara sospechas de algún incidente perjudicial entre nuestros compañeros, yo… yo no quiero que entren en pánico por que algún sujeto tras una máscara electrónica está controlando cada recoveco de la institución. Por favor, cree en mis palabras cuando estoy en una intachable disposición para apoyarte, pero será de esta forma… tú, Kevin, con tus métodos y yo con los míos, será mejor mantener… las distancias – _Y de nueva cuenta, esa faceta segura de Eddward sale a flote, sorprendiendo a Kevin y, a la vez, desilusionándolo, no obstante, jamás intimidándolo.

Una cacofonía insípida emana con saña de los altavoces, y en un rabioso frenesí se extiende por cada escondrijo de la habitación en busca de la desesperación y el hastió de aquellos que la escuchen. Una resonancia que exige atención. Los vidrios se sacuden y el lápiz sobre el escritorio se tambalea hasta caer; la silla giratoria se desliza hasta topar con el muro. Kevin, en un reflejo involuntario, toma el brazo de Edd con firmeza y lo encamina al centro de la oficina, escrutando el lugar como si fuera capaz de ver el sonido escurrirse entre los muebles. La cacofonía abre paso a una risa macabra, un risa gruesa y áspera. Edd se aproxima con terror al pecho de Kevin.

_**-¿Para qué mantener las distancias Eddward, si todo el mundo lo sabe? – **_burlona, incluso mordaz, es la persona tras el altavoz. Kevin afianza el agarre con el que sostiene a Edd. Se respira la confusión.

_-¿Eres tu quien está jugando con los archivos? – _Kevin demanda, ocultando el miedo y desconcierto tras la furia. Se escucha el cerrojo de la portilla.

_**- ¿Jugando dices?... sí, eso mismo. Esto es un juego, y ustedes son mis marionetas… las preferidas por cierto – **_Edd se aparta de Kevin y con pasos torpes regresa al pórtico, toma la perilla pero no puede abrir. Está atrancada. Es de intuirlo, están atrapados _**–De hecho, Peach Creek se ha convertido en mi nueva casa de juguete – **_Su palabras se escuchan grotescas, perversas al tratarse de una voz alterada por computadora –_**Esto es aburrido ¿No lo creen? Quiero jugar… - **_Kevin ayuda a Edd, en un vano intento de escape. El fragor de los automóviles les da otra idea.

_-Kevin, la ventana… -_

_**-Yo no lo haría – **_Kevin ignora su palabras y sostiene el aldabón del ventanal, tira de el. Los músculos de sus dedos se tensan, seguido de un calor que patina por su brazos hasta el cuello, le quema, pero no siente las manos –_**Cuidado, tiene carga – **_Otra carcajada. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano logra soltar el aldabón; sin embargo, cae rendido sobre sus rodillas. Le duele, arde y no puede moverse. La risotada rebota en su cabeza, se siente débil… ya no puede.

_-¡Kevin! – _El terror se impregna en la mente de Edd al ver como el cuerpo inerte de Kevin arremete contra el suelo. Se apresura hacia él, sin cuidado se desploma a su lado y lo sacude con fuerza, desesperado, teniendo el anhelo de verlo despierto -_¡Reacciona! ¡Kevin reacciona! ¡Por favor! – _Esta inconsciente. Pero sigue vivo. Edd suspira aliviado.

_**-Ya no hay escapatoria, Eddward… el juego ha comenzado – **_Silencio. Se ha terminado… por ahora. Edd toma con sus manos temblorosas el teléfono del escritorio, y sin dignarse a apartar la vista de Kevin marca el número del hospital. Todo está fuera de control, Peach Creek tiene que irse despidiendo de la monotonía y la tranquilidad. Edd espera que alguien conteste, acaricia las mejillas ajenas y no puede evitar perder la paciencia.

_-Kevin, resiste -_

* * *

**¡Wiiii! Le doy las agracias a:**

_**Guest, Neko-chan0423, Mousekat1005, Destiny Ghost, Kykyoyami8, **_

_**MeroNiakeehl, Puuum, ValeryVampire, BlackEscorpio**_

**Me animan mucho sus comentarios, son encantadores, es importante para mi que se tomen el tiempo para escribirme, muy halagador por cierto ;D**

**También gracias a: **

**_Destiny Ghost, _****_Fran-Shi, _****_Mousekat1005, _****_OFIXD, _****_Puuum, _****_Samikun15, _****_ValeryVampire, _****_neko-chan0423_**

**_Arlenes,_** **_Lykan Youko,_** **_Rikka Yamato,_** **_The Mad Doll, _** **_kikyoyami8_**

**Por darle a favoritos y seguir ¡Esta familia se hace cada vez mas grande! (?) **

**De una vez aclaro, no aparecerá ningún OC. Asi que...**

**_¿Tienes idea de quien es este misterioso personaje?_ **

**¿Si? ¿No? ¿Tal ves? ¿No te interesa? ¿Solo quieres Kevedd? Puedes dejar un review con la respuesta.**

**Matta-ne**


	4. IV

**Máscara**

**IV**

Se sostiene de la jofaina; el desasosiego, como una pedrada en la cabeza, le descoloca completamente. Levanta el semblante, reflejando su penosa presentación; irgue su espalda, alinea el suéter de lana que lo viste y ciñe el par de botones desprendidos; libera un suspiro silencioso y el amargo sabor de la realidad le atraviesa la lengua, ahora distingue un manchón purpura teñido en su mejilla, es el recuerdo del golpe accidental que le propinaron. Una marcha desequilibrada taladra las paredes al divagar el pasillo; Edd carga su mochila y sale del baño, siguiendo los pasos de los oficiales con una lentitud acongojada. Recuerda la sirena de la ambulancia, el cuerpo inconsciente de Kevin sobre la camilla, los movimientos agitados del director y la inexpresiva voz de los oficiales que se presentaron por orden de profesores.

La opresión de un encargo incumplido le pesa en los hombros y regresa, dándole la espalda a la salida al seguir sus mismos pasos de regreso. Con los minutos corriendo sin consideración, Edd se adentra a cada aula, colocando linealmente una planilla sobre el escritorio y abandonado en silencio, con el aliento de poder visitar a Kevin en el hospital al terminar. La curiosidad termina por vencerlo, y aunque se reprocha de ello, escruta con dudas una de las hoja, la última a entregar. Las palabras redactan con formalidad en un limitado párrafo de tres renglones las razones de aquella transferencia y bajo las letras directas se traza una cuadricula de doble entrada. Es un listado, un nombre por renglón que es acompañado por un considerable espacio para observaciones y quejas desde el punto de vista de los profesores. Son alumnos a punto de reprobar alguna de las materias.

Y, definitivamente, Kevin esta fichado; con la compañía de quince personas más. Se siente decepcionado. Sitúa la planilla sobre el último escritorio y marcha fuera del aula; la inquietud comienza a hormiguear sobre su piel, hasta que repara en su actitud. Su partida es apresurada, cada paso le sigue al anterior con mayor fluidez, tan diligente que la corteza uniforme del embaldosado ya no se percibe bajo los zapatos; el recorrido por los pasillos jamás le pareció tan agobiante. Una sensación de ansiedad convierte su trote en carrera y recobra el control hasta ver la anchurosa puerta dispuesta ante sus ojos. No tenía que ser así. La decepción, la inquietud, la ansiedad. No deberían estar ahí. No por Kevin.

Las manos despiadadas de emociones reservadas oprimen su pecho. No puede respirar y se precipita agotado hacia la salida. El dolor palpitante en su mejilla es insoportable. Con un último tropiezo las puertas le permiten la salida, el baño dorado y cálido de los rayos del sol aminora aquello. Tanto el martirio físico, como el mental. Es demasiado por un día, demasiado para Edd. Aspira el frescor del aire, de pronto se siente liberado. Los latidos del corazón aun azotan sus oídos pero se obliga a calmarse, respira con profundidad, anhelando que lo recuerdos vuelen lejos de él. Se estabiliza, su atisbo celeste vaga por el aparcamiento. Media docena de autos instalados, dos uniformados por completo imperturbables y la longeva silueta del director ensombrecida por la angustia.

Suspira. Comienza a recorrer el aparcamiento, inseguro al considerar el silencio como aliado. La culpa acaricia su espalda con helados dedos al diferir la mirada autoritaria de los policías; traga en seco, sintiendo su saliva como una lluvia de tornillo en el interior de su garganta. Jamás fue entrevistado, no le exigieron explicaciones y mucho menos lo acusaron de culpable. Sin embargo, y por alguna razón, no lo considera lo más correcto. Una palmada en su hombro parece ser la despedida, Edd se tensa al escuchar la voz gruesa de un oficial que ataca su conciencia con un semblante afligido. Edd se siente culpable.

_-Hijo, queremos ayudar, si sabes algo, por favor comunícate con nosotros – _Con un asentimiento robótico y una sonrisa torcida, Edd responde a la súplica oculta tras un falso manto de propuesta obligatoria. El hombre mayor se siente satisfecho con la muda respuesta y aparta su diestra, liberando el endeble hombro donde comienza a extenderse un incómodo cosquilleo. Es el remordimiento que absorbe su mente y no lo abandona aun después de alejarse diez metros de los uniformados; la carga continua sin aligerarse, pero también necesita de la opinión de Kevin, saber si es seguro contar con apoyo a afrontarlo por su propia cuenta.

_-¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien! ¡Por favor!- _el grito horrorizado rasga el viento pacifico, hasta el oído de Edd. Es suplicante, al borde del llanto y brota desde Peach Creeck. Eddward se apresura a regresar pero el arrepentimiento le golpea al ver como uno de los oficiales se apresura a una May aterrorizada y desaliñada. Su cuerpo esbelto da varios tropezones a mitad de su carrera, se sostiene del oficial y señala el jardín trasero de la institución gritando con frenesí _-¡Alguien intentó atacarme! ¡Cubrió mi boca, pero le mordí y cuando comencé a gritar, escapó! – _El oficial le indica a su compañero que lo siga. May los acompaña, insegura, y los tres desaparecen tras la imponente edificación.

_-¡Doble D! – _Los bazos fornidos de Ed lo apretujan en un abrazo que parece liberar angustia. Su repentina aparición esfuman los pensamientos de la mente de Edd, ahora se siente un poco mejor.-_¡Estas bien! Eddy y yo creímos que dos alienígenas policías venían a extirparte el cerebro – _Eddward, por un momento, no percibe el andén bajo su pies. La cabeza de Ed se estruja brutal sobre su hombro antes de soltarlo con una carcajada aliviada. Edd suspira al ver sus ropajes arrugados pero sonríe, compartiendo la alegría. Eddy se muestra ingenuo ante las palabras de Ed.

-_Habla por ti, grandote. No soy tan idiota como para trágame tal tontería – _Su ceño fruncido logra sacarle un risita a Edd. Eddy vislumbra las sirenas encendidas, se siente desconcertado - _¿Qué ha ocurrido, cabeza de calcetín? No nos acompañaste a casa, y no apareciste después. Ed dijo que tal vez estabas en la biblioteca de la escuela y regresamos, creimos que… bueno, que… algo malo… veraz… - _Ed da unas palmadas jocosas a su espalda, y Eddward no deja de lado su boba sonrisa enternecida. Los pómulos de Eddy se colorean de bochorno - _¡No se rían!... esto no es lo mío - _Con fingida molestia, da la vuelta, decidido a regresar; su baja estatura aun es relevante. Ed y Eddward se envían miradas traviesas antes de seguirle el paso.

-_Gracias por preocuparse por mí- _agradece Edd,dándole poco valor a sus palabras, Eddy solo emite un sonido con indiferencia, alzando los hombros y sin detener su caminar. Ed da otra palmada a Eddy, gruñe.

-_Cállense, tontos y apresúrense. Hoy transmitirán un maratón de películas de terror que no pienso perderme – _Edd se detiene en seco, alertando a su amigo que no tardan en igualarlo, interrumpiendo el camino para contemplarlo.

_-Mis disculpas, pero… no poder acompañarlos esta tarde… tengo tareas que hacer y… - _Eddy bufa, escondiendo sus manos tras los bolsillos de los pantalones. Suponiendo las razones de aquellas palabras, sin embargo, no había razón que atravesara su cerebro para que Edd se negara a acompañarlos.

_-¿Qué tareas, Doble D? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que ocurrió hoy en la escuela? _ - Las palabras se resbalaron con amargura hasta el pecho de Edd, crispándolo. – _Suéltalo, cabeza de calcetín, ¿estoy en lo correcto? Somos tus amigos, puedes contar con nosotros – _Edd se encorva, desistiendo ante las últimas palabras. Si, son sus amigos.

_-Iré… iré a visitar a Kevin… en el hospital – _La calle silenciosa solo expone el arrepentimiento de Eddy por hacer aquella pregunta. De verdad que lo hacía.

* * *

_Un lienzo negro se pinta sobre su conciencia. Las tinieblas lo absorben con una escabrosa pesadez, consumiendo su sentir; no puede moverse. Escucha una cadena de percusiones, acompasadas; unos tambores. Es un latido; el de su corazón. Se siente perdido, atrapado por el negro mar de sus sentimientos confinados al olvido. La impotencia, la confianza, el miedo, la vergüenza, la amabilidad, el cariño. La indiferencia es su única arma contra el mundo, un mundo que ya no se siente capaz de mantener en sus manos. Las contradicciones se mezclan. La fuerza y la debilidad juegan con su mente por más de una causa. _

_Esos ojos celestes. Los detesta._

_Aquella inteligencia. La aborrece._

_Su fragilidad. La maldice._

_Su amabilidad. La desprecia._

_Sus tiernos gestos. Los denigra._

_Su sonrisa. Lo que más odia._

_Por qué lo vuelve débil, pero al mismo tiempo, le da poder. Su debilidad, lo único capaz de controlarlo, también se ha convertido en su única fuente de vigor que lo mantiene en pie. Y eso es peligroso. Ya nada está en su control, se está hundiendo, poco a poco, en aquel abismo. Un abismo tan hermoso como destructivo; y lo peor, es que está descendiendo solo, abandonado. Quiere sostenerse de aquel cuerpo delicado antes de caer por el borde, abrazarlo con pasión, pero teme quebrarlo. Por ello, está decidido a colocarse una máscara. Ignorarlo a él como aquel abismo, pasar de largo y olvidar que alguna vez estuvo tan cerca de su perdición bendita._

* * *

-¡Edd! – un mareo le revuelve los recuerdos. Encerrados, la voz endemoniada, el cuerpo de Edd temblando entre sus brazos, su propio corazón desbocado, oscuridad. La habitación de hospital es pequeña, y blanca en exageración, sus ojos se encandilan ante tanta luminosidad y parpadea continuamente para acostumbrarse. Otro mareo le hace recordar que de Eddward no sabe nada más. -¡Demonios! ¿En que lo he metido? – Sus dedos se pierden entre el cabello rojizo y tira de el con decepción. ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que preocuparse por Doble D?

* * *

**De verdad, perdón si por alguna u otra razón no llegan a entender la idea que trato dar, pero no es problema suyo, es mas bien mío que no me doy a entender como debe de ser, utilizo, algunas veces, mas palabras de la necesarias y hago que, de una u otra forma, acaben confundidos, si esto sigue asi, organizare la historia por puntos de vista, pero es necesario que me lo den a conocer.**

**Gracias por su comentario, *que fueron en realidad bastantes* lo adoro con cada cachito de mi corazón, perdón por no darle el espacio a cada personita, pero justo ahora debería estar haciendo el proyecto final de historia *soy bien malota* y con catorce años de edad, obviamente tengo prioridades, no? *tengo que confesar que mas pena me da no publicar que no hacer el proyecto de historia*, cualquier duda, díganmela y hare un recopilación de lo que a ocurrido en el fic en el siguiente cap ¿Oki?**

**Matta-ne :D**


End file.
